Georgia (state)
Georgia is a state located in the southeastern region of the United States of America History Birth of Gabe Jones Macon, Georgia, is the birthplace of Gabe Jones, who went on to join Captain America as one of the Howling Commandos. During his time imprisoned in the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility, Jones was jailed in the same cell as other prisoners from different countries like Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier, as colonel Lohmer hoped that with splitting the prisoners by nationalities, they would be too busy with their own disputes to turn against their jailors. Jones mentioned Macon as his birthplace when introducing himself to his cellmates.Captain America: First Vengeance W.H.I.H. World News W.H.I.H. World News, a TV channel based in Atlanta, sent one of his news crew to cover insurgent attacks in the area of Al-Kut in Iraq, knowing that Iron Man would appear in the area as soon as he had knowledge of the situation via the broadcasting of the attacks. Later on, Stark asked the responsibles at the home office in Atlanta for permission to upload the footage of his intervention defeating the insurgent to Stark Industries public relations department.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Bank Theft Benjamin Pollack and his girlfriend Claire Wise planned a series of thefts using a Chitauri Gun that fell from the sky inside their laboratory in New York City and that Pollack managed to repair. One of those thefts took place in the city of Savannah, Georgia, where they managed to steal the money and access the vault of the bank blasting the door with the weapon. As with the other thefts, Pollack and Wise abandoned the town after the successful theft.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Franny's Saloon Lance Hunter visited Franny's Saloon in Macon, Georgia. He acquired a key chain from there and carried it with him on a mission.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Clairvoyant Candidates ]] Melinda May and Felix Blake traveled to Macon, Georgia, as one of the random teams chosen to investigate the candidates rejected from the Index as possible identities for the Clairvoyant. Upon arriving, Blake wondered why Skye paired them together, and guessed it maybe had to do something with their astrological sign, though May thought it was simply random. May asked why he believed in astrology but he didn't believed in a Clairvoyant; Blake simply told her that he had some theories of his own. Seeing they were going to investigate Tranquility Bridge, an assisted living home, Blake begged May to tell him that they were there in order to investigate one of the doctors instead of one of the residents. The two agents received the file with the candidate's identity, Thomas Nash, who was injured in a head-on collision and spent the last four years in a catatonic state. May went to visit the office of Tranquility Bridge's director while Blake went to find the number of Nash's room. Blake checked the files at the reception desk while waiting for a receptionist, but Deathlok ambushed him and threw him into a wall. Blake retaliated shooting at Deathlok with his gun, and then changed the magazine to shoot one of Leo Fitz's Tag Rounds. The bullets didn't harm Deathlok, and he grabbed Blake, even though he pleaded him to stop, reminding him of his son, Ace, and that they can still help him. Deathlok answered saying that Michael Peterson was dead, and threw Blake to the floor to break his ribs with his Cybertek Prosthetic Leg. May asked for reinforcements to the Hub, informing them that Deathlok was there and Blake was down, and as Victoria Hand informed the rest of the teams, Deathlok used his recently acquired Forearm Rocket Launcher to attack May, who managed to evade the projectile but was hit by some debris caused by its explosion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Chase of Grant Ward Grant Ward arrived from Philadelphia to Atlanta in a bus, having escaped from both federal custody and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempts to recapture him. Noticing a woman reading a book pretending to read a book, Ward approached a young woman, Eliza, and her son Graham, who were struggling to carry their bags. Giving a fake name, Ward befriended the mother and child, offering to help them and boarding the same bus, headed for Dallas. However, inside the bus, Eliza asked Ward to join them during the travel, but Ward noticed the same woman with the book and told them that he would rather sit in the back. Ward went down the aisle and asked Bobbi Morse if he could sit with her. Ward seemingly flirted with Morse about riding a bus instead of flying, and reading a book instead of enjoying the sights, which Morse said was her excuse to travel in a bus. Ultimately, Ward revealed that, though he was impressed, he knew she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent because he noticed she was exactly on the same page of her book than when she was waiting outside. Ward showed Morse the explosive vest he was wearing, and told her to keep reading trying or saying anything, or he would detonate the explosives. Ward then asked the driver to open the door, as he seemingly took a wrong bus, leaving Morse behind and unable to follow him. Ward boarded a bus headed for Boston while Morse called Melinda May to inform her that her cover was blown, praising Ward's skills. Morse then contacted Lance Hunter, who was disguised as a southern man in the same bus headed for Boston, to inform him that now he would have to follow Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Appearances In chronological order: *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (mentioned) *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''End of the Beginning'' **''Season Two'' ***''A Fractured House'' (mentioned) ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' (mentioned) References External Links * Category:Locations Category:States Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Marvel One-Shots Locations